


【All Layton】Just A Dream

by yuyuyu37



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: 情报官没有睁开眼睛，他很想昏睡，就这么在这个被人遗忘的旅馆房间里睡到时间尽头。这个被酒精支配的夜晚过于漫长了。白天永远不要到来吧，他还没有想好怎么迎接它。
Kudos: 12





	【All Layton】Just A Dream

“Best你这个混蛋，就这样把他带过来没关系吗？喔！嘴唇张着呼吸也太色了吧……”  
“有什么关系，他刚才没昏的时候是自己和我们走过来的。”

“我说这样乘人之危不太好吧——”有第三个人的声音飘在耳中。  
“好好先生这个时候才开始反悔吗？啧，不如你也把自己锁洗手间里，咱们明早见。”

莱顿是在絮絮的争论之中找回意识的，他很快恢复清醒，但身体还无法动弹。喉咙里像有火在烧，张了半天的嘴也只有含糊音节渗出来。  
眼前的天花板是模糊的远景，他吃力地抬起手摸了摸脸颊，才明白过来自己的眼镜不知去向。外面是不是下雨了？他听到水声敲击地面的吵闹动静。

“噢！Layton少校醒了——”不知是谁惊喜地低声叫了一句。  
莱顿努力撑起身体坐起来，终于看清了眼前的人。  
“Dickinson中尉？Best……还有、McClusky中校？”  
离他最近的漂亮男人叫迪金森，莱顿和他并不相熟，但在海军学院时和他见过几面，知道他和贝斯特是宿舍室友。只见他坐在床边，冲着自己俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，打了个招呼：“嗨！”  
对了……他原本和罗彻福特在俱乐部里喝酒——好不容易把那位24小时关在地下室的情报局长重新拖回人类社会，后来他们遇到了贝斯特一行人，就一起喝了几轮……后来……脑子里就只剩下暗淡破碎的画面。  
……是他们把自己带来这里的吗？

迪金森身后抱着胳膊站着的是麦克拉斯基中校，他看起来依然一本正经——除去颧骨上浮现的酡红显示出的醉意和动摇以外。  
在右手边一侧的床头坐着的是贝斯特，他一手撑着莱顿的枕头，几乎是将莱顿掌握在怀里一般俯身盯着他：“你喝醉了Layton，不能就这么丢在俱乐部。所以我们带你来了旅馆。”他说完之后像是回想起什么有趣的事情，扬起嘴角笑了一声：“你刚才哭得太伤心了。情报官喝醉之后放纵情绪，非常危险啊。”

莱顿侧过脸避开了他的视线。战事开始后实在是有太多的事情积压心头，那些紧绷的情绪已经成了足够老旧的胶装书，只要轻轻施力，无依的书页便能纷纷剥落。  
平时的情报官根本不会这样失态，也许被是前线军官们过于热烈的气氛影响的原因，才会不知不觉喝了这么多……

“Joe，呃，我是说Rochefort在哪？他先回去了吗？”莱顿觉得脸颊发烫，“对不起，那我也先回——”  
刚想起身又被贝斯特按住肩膀跌了回去，他说得很干脆：“那可不行。”贝斯特笑起来的样子很讨厌，莱顿记得这种感觉。从海军学院相识起，贝斯特只要动起坏主意就会露出这种痞笑。莱顿和他在一起过一段日子，直到感觉自己的温吞性格再也无力继续与他的烈性子融洽相处。  
“贝斯特？！”情报官皱起了眉头望着他，但贝斯特没有松手，他空出的手指将嘴里嚼了一半的口香糖拿了出来，摁在床头的墙上，又抬起一边眉毛看着莱顿，挑衅似的。  
“您还不能走哦，长官。”反应过来脚踝已经被抓住了，迪金森还是笑嘻嘻的，饶有兴致地看着莱顿一下子缩了腿合拢膝盖。

“别闹了你们——”火气已经窜上了头，但没想到是贝斯特把嘴唇凑了过来。  
斥责的话语被堵住，舌头很快分开他的嘴唇，沿着齿缝舔弄。贝斯特的舌头和他的人一样，热辣滚烫，执着地朝深处舔，直到撬开了情报官死死咬紧的牙关。舌尖来回扫过上颚，与他的舌肉纠缠不休，像是在操他的口腔一样往喉咙口搅合。  
贝斯特的动作相当具有攻击性，手腕被按住，脚腕也在迪金森手里。同时被两个人抓着，又被酒精麻痹了身体，他的反抗如同蚍蜉撼树。  
嘴巴里全是贝斯特的味道，是莱顿熟稔的口香糖的薄荷味与威士忌的麦香，旧日时光逐渐在脑中苏醒。情报官喘不上气，无法吞咽的口水从嘴角滴落下来，在领口的面料洇湿了一小块深色。  
终于等到贝斯特将他放开的情报官，面色已经憋得通红，眼底泛出水气。这样的神情使他怒目相对的样子看起来十分可怜。  
“你们最好放开我，如果我去报告，你们都得上法庭……”莱顿警告着，可贝斯特却像是没有听见一般，温柔地吻了吻莱顿的眼皮，又扭头说：“别只看着啊Dickie，你不是也说想做？”

“是想啊，但是我想先上。让我先来呗，宝贝。”他几乎是用着撒娇般的语气说，带着酒醉的含混不清。  
“你就这么着急？”贝斯特笑起来向后退了点空隙，“那你先来，我无所谓。”  
“因为Layton先生，太可爱了。”迪金森的视线在他身上绕上几圈，主动压上去，“让人忍不住想上。”他手上动作从大腿一直向上不安分地摸着，很快扯开了皮带，隔着内裤握住情报官萎靡的阴茎来回揉弄。  
上衣的制服扣子也被解开，贝斯特将他衣襟朝两边分开，露出了没有防备的胸脯。手指暧昧地画着圈，又揪着胸口的绒毛故意轻轻扯了几下，然后低下头含住了乳头。

莱顿挣得愈发厉害，他的汗很快布满了额头，可是这种程度的力量好像对他们来说不难对付。敏感的胸部被又吸又咬，他的腰都快软了。对，贝斯特实在是知道该怎么弄他，他太熟悉了。  
迪金森的裤子也不知道什么时候扯掉的，一边分开对方大腿，发出了叹息般的赞叹。紧接着趴下去自己用口水润湿了手指，没有犹豫地捅进后面。  
莱顿皱着眉扭腰，他已经明白他们是决意要做。尽管浑身无力，也还没有死心地朝一直沉默不动的麦克拉斯基中校的位置看过去。  
“求您，长官。帮帮——”他可怜的嘶哑的求救尾音被贝斯特咬紧乳头的牙齿和迪金森按到前列腺的手打断。情报官的脖颈向后仰起，因过分刺激的快感从嗓子里挤出惊呼的喉音。

莱顿在这阵失重般的快感中闭紧了眼睛，突然感到一阵空荡的无望从心中腾起。  
因为他在刚刚的那一瞬也瞧见了，麦克拉斯基中校下半身鼓得厉害的裤裆。

-

最初的插入有些艰难，迪金森倒了很多润滑，那些粘稠的合成物帮助他缓缓地捅进去一截。他被箍得很紧，情报官像是很久都没有做过，无法打开身体。  
“好紧——”迪金森的五官都皱缩成一团，从嘴唇里吐出难耐的喘气，慢慢晃着腰试着往里送，“放松些，Layton先生，忍耐一会就好了……”  
莱顿根本说不出话，他攥紧了拳头感受着几年未曾经过性事的狭窄肠道被捅开，褶皱被埋在他身体里的阴茎碾平。他大口大口地喘气，被身下的动作撼动着。夜晚被撕裂，从深处显露出通红、刺眼、令人窒息的最底层。

贝斯特不知道什么时候从他胸前离开的，莱顿很久之后才有所察觉。迪金森握着他的腰，渐渐加快了抽送的频率。他的大腿被分得很开，会阴处滑溜溜分不清是体液还是润滑的粘液被皮肤的撞击研磨成白沫。迪金森是他们当中最年轻的，性事上的技巧也没什么章法，全凭本能在动着身体。他的体温很烫，热度隔着薄薄的夏季军装透出来，贴在莱顿的胸口。迪金森英俊的脸上染着情欲的狂热，他又在莱顿嘴唇上胡乱吻了好一会才放开。  
情报官的丰润下唇被唾液染得闪亮红艳，他在这个吻结束后艰难地偏过头，不想再献出嘴唇。他的双手推据在迪金森的肩膀上，试图分开两人交合的距离。贝斯特却抓住了他的手，带着他朝床边伸去，“Edwin，也帮帮我们的大队长吧。”

莱顿勉力对抗着身下的撞击，两秒之后才明白过来亲昵叫着自己名字的贝斯特在做什么。他摇着头：“不，不——你不能这样Best……”他哀声缩起手指，拒绝触碰已经来到眼前的滚热阴茎。  
“都插进去了，摸一下有什么关系。”这句混账话让莱顿想要一拳揍上老情人的脸，可是贝斯特已经掰开了他的手指，带着他的手腕握住了麦克拉斯基的东西撸了起来。

情报官认识这位企业号的飞行大队长，亦知道他向来正派耿直。可如今他的老二在自己手中硬得滴出前液，湿滑地、贪得无厌地抽动。麦克拉斯基的手也覆上了莱顿的阴茎，来回抚弄。  
该死的，性欲和酒让每个人都变得明目张胆。莱顿混混沌沌地在心里诅咒，他失去眼镜的视线里麦克拉斯基中校宝石绿的眼睛晕出烟波，模糊不定地飘散在更遥远的凝着潮湿水痕与斑驳墙皮的天花板之上。  
像是被奉献给神的祭品，雄壮祭火的悲歌之中烟尘盘旋上升，抵达最高处。  
他早就知道，该隐的胜利是注定的，无可更改的。

他遵从着上帝创造的身体本能，可耻地硬起来。贝斯特冰蓝色的眸子鲜艳夺目，整个人像是泡在顶灯的光亮中，摸着莱顿嘴角的手指像是有多少柔情蜜意似的。他笑着在情报官饱满的下唇上按了按，拇指便挤了进去，刮到小兔子一般洁白整齐的门牙。  
“我有点怀念这里的滋味。”他说。

莱顿听到拉开裤链的刺啦声。

-

贝斯特的家伙不算特别粗，却长。莱顿的口腔被他挤满了，只能在激烈的抽插中哼出呜咽，带着让人心酥的鼻音。硬挺的性器压迫舌根，随着贝斯特挺动的节奏一次次撞在莱顿的上颚。几次忍不住撞得过深，惹得莱顿几乎干呕。  
这可以算得上酷刑了，情报官的眼里全是呼之欲出的泪水，反胃感让他整张脸充血，颈侧的动脉突突跳动。为了早点结束折磨，他只能缩紧面颊去主动吮吸。万幸的是，他了解贝斯特，足够了解什么地方能让他坚持不了多久。没用几下，贝斯特便倒抽着气猛地顶到喉口，控制不住射了进来。  
他射了很多，漫出来沾到了莱顿的下巴、喉结，他嘴角脖子上挂上了大量浑浊的精液与口水，顺着肌肤纹理往下慢慢流着。

莱顿终于吐出了贝斯特的东西，难过得咳嗽起来，胸腹跟着震颤蜷缩。  
“不要乱动……我会想……”迪金森的侵犯因为他的动作变得更加激烈，将莱顿的大腿分开得更开，插入的频率变得快而用力。莱顿被顶弄得整个人在床单上彻底软了身体，只觉得连接处像要燃烧。囊袋拍打在臀部，每一次撞击都有混着润滑液的啪啪声响起，夹杂床垫咯吱作响的声音，吵得人心中发慌。  
迪金森在像是要把他贯穿的顶撞中突然停了下来，小腹痉挛，哼着哭腔射了进去。他哆哆嗦嗦地哼叫：“这感觉太棒了！Layton先生，您好厉害！”

这夸奖实在没什么可让人高兴的。

迪金森又恋恋不舍地顶了好几下才从他身体里退出来，带出了一大股肠液混合着的精液的东西。他大口地喘着，大笑着仰躺到莱顿身边，一时失了力气。

“我想从后面来。”麦克拉斯基从莱顿已经失去自主意识的掌心里抽回了自己的阴茎，和刚刚从高潮里缓过来的贝斯特一同拉起了莱顿，让他撑住梳妆台的桌子，趴伏在上面。莱顿腿抖得完全站不住，快要滑到地上。  
麦克拉斯基把自己的皮带抽出来拴住了莱顿的腰，一手向上提起用以支撑情报官摇摇欲坠的丰腴屁股，一只手绕到前面扶住他的阴茎安慰似的撸动。  
“看不出来你还挺会玩的？”贝斯特新奇地赞叹着。  
“闭嘴吧Best。”麦克拉斯基已经毫无心思和贝斯特争辩了，他把情报官抵在桌面上，就那样从屁股上再次进入了他。才被内射过的肛口还红肿着，一碰就颤抖着流出液体来，顺着大腿内侧往下滑。  
麦克拉斯基操得很用力，以至于莱顿明明以为自己已经麻木了，却还是禁不住叫出了声。他将头埋在自己的臂弯里，不想让声音太过明显。贝斯特和迪金森一定在后面观赏吧，他猜测，便更用力地咬住了嘴唇，和身体里逐渐膨胀的性欲对抗。  
不知怎么的，他突然想起以前听过的大西洋的传说，那个由百慕大、圣胡安、波多黎各连成三角的神秘海域。

“虽然不为大众所知，但已经有许多船只在那里失踪了。最早的记载还是哥伦布的船队差点在那里失事。就像有一个未知空间把那些船都吸进去了，很有趣不是吗？”罗彻福特在去往日本的船上和他聊过这话题。

很有趣不是吗？莱顿想。  
他现在就像是被这三个人组成的三角卷进庞然漩涡的无助船只一样，快要沉入沉默冰冷的海底。他这样想着，突然觉得可笑，趴在自己的臂弯里沉闷地笑出了声。他笑得越来越厉害，整个人都发着抖。

麦克拉斯基迟疑地停了动作，退了出来。他找回了一丝理智，将情报官翻过来，捧住他的脸颊，才发现紧紧闭阖的睫毛根上竟然渐渐渗出了眼泪。麦克拉斯基一时也慌了手脚，不知该不该继续，只能扶着他又回到了床沿。  
贝斯特一下子揽住了他的腰，手掌贴在他的皮肤像是在抚慰，嘴唇吻着莱顿的耳尖。  
“对不起、对不起！Layton先生，别哭好不好？”迪金森语无伦次地搂他的肩膀，用鼻尖去蹭脸颊。

很有趣不是吗？  
明明完全被荷尔蒙支配做着不能被原谅的事情，却还抱持着无用的温柔。

贝斯特和迪金森一起趴到下面舔弄情报官的阴茎，麦克拉斯基躺在他身边和他接吻、抚摸胸膛，似乎都是想让他更舒服一些。莱顿不知道他们肿胀的头脑里是如何得出的结论，他的大脑也已经空无一物，气喘吁吁地被带领到更深的夜色之中。  
“舒服吗，少校？”麦克拉斯基贴着他的耳朵低声问。  
他盯着莱顿在情欲中挣扎的脸：睫毛轻颤，面颊泛着玫瑰般的红，鼻尖的高光像是被天使吻过。莱顿只是摇头，表情恍惚地微微喘息。  
他已经完全硬了，迪金森在下面努力地吞咽着他的阴茎。麦克拉斯基才让他侧过身子，又顺着已经松软的后穴重新干了进去，这次他没有那么着急地动了，只是掐着莱顿的腿根抬起来浅浅的插着，试着去找能让他快活的敏感点。  
“舒服的话射出来也可以。”贝斯特坐起来，歪七扭八地靠着床头，他点了根烟放进嘴里好整以暇地观赏这一切，用言语劝诱着情报官尽快降旗倒戈。

尽管莱顿不再有肢体的反抗，但仍然固执地用意志坚持。迪金森用舌面描摹着凸起的筋和铃口渗出来的有些咸味的体液，情报官硬得厉害，明明就快要到极限了，却始终没打算射出来。  
迪金森酸痛的下颌输给了对方的韧劲，他认输般放开了嘴里的阴茎，揉了一把湿哒哒的顶端，嘟哝道：“怎么就是不射呢？”

“也许我们可以让那位长官出来帮忙试试？”贝斯特又像是想到什么好玩的把戏，从肺部呼出一口快活的白烟，轻轻笑了一声。  
“啊！罗彻福特中校还在里面！”迪金森恍然大悟地低呼。

-

情报官听到那个名字时抖了一下，但他无法抗议什么只能抬起胳膊遮住眼睛去逃避这一切。他恨不得就此死过去，在门轴转动声、哗啦哗啦的淋浴声、拉扯口角的响动之中像卑微的虫子一样钻回地底悄然死去。

莱顿原本以为自己听到的是夏威夷不讲道理的阵雨的声响，没曾想到，那水声就是从旅馆浴室里传出来的。  
屋子里的空气如同凝固了，他能感觉到罗彻福特浑身弥漫着冰冷的水汽在凝视自己，他在那里冲了多久的冷水澡呢？莱顿看不到，可他就是知道，他的老朋友一定在用忧郁的棕色大眼睛凝视着自己，凝视着这幅大张双腿的、勃起的、屁股后面还插着一根老二的、挂满干涸精斑的身体。

“……你们、你们都做了什么啊？”过了漫长的几秒，他才听到他的朋友颤着嗓子说。

“啊！不是这样！”迪金森急忙辩解，“我们也想让Layton先生更舒服一些的。”  
麦克拉斯基没有说什么，尴尬地在莱顿身后干咳了一声。贝斯特倒是大大方方地对答：“自愿跟我们过来的不也是你吗？最后不敢自己上，把自己反锁进厕所偷听又显得有多高尚呢？”  
罗彻福特被戳到痛处，支支吾吾说不出一句辩白的话来。他被贝斯特推搡着来到莱顿的面前，又听对方怂恿道：“他现在射不出来才最难受，你不想帮他吗？”

莱顿躺在被沾湿后才显得不那么单调无趣的白床单上。他身上出了很多汗，胸膛上全是潮的。他的身体，手臂、胸腹、腿部还保有军校时期高强度训练锻炼出的漂亮肌肉，但不知为何看了后先让人想到丰润，可能是因为皮肤白得耀眼，又或者是那些肌肉结构的转折就像他本人一样温柔无棱角，总之不会有人用健壮形容他。  
他像一朵快要挤出雨滴的泫然欲泣的绵软白云，还在兀自喘息起伏着的肉弹似的胸脯反射出湿润的光。更不肖说顺着大腿根一直流淌到了脚踝的白灼液体。那道湿痕像是手术时的标记，引诱着尖刀去划开表皮，深入到最内部去探寻他身体里那种令人眩晕的肉欲究竟是如何生成的。

罗彻福特强忍头脑里盘旋向上、冲击理智的昏眩，退却着连连摆手：“不、不，我不能……”

莱顿终于放开自己的手看过去，他瞧见罗彻福特全身都湿透了，头发和制服都贴着身体。他这个虽然老是睡不够但破译密码时依旧神采奕奕的地下室朋友，现在看起来像一只雨中的流浪狗，不知所措地徘徊、仿佛在等待谁来拯救。  
人在湿淋淋的时候总会显得有些可怜，莱顿也不知道在这种处境下他为什么还有立场同情别人。但他不忍看到罗彻福特陷入窘境，又一次，他总是这样。  
莱顿吸了口气，下了什么不得了的决心一般，轻轻地说：“过来吧，Joe。来帮帮我吧……”

-

莱顿伸手扯过罗彻福特，在对方倒在床上时惊讶的呼声中堵住他的唇舌。罗彻福特呆滞地张着嘴，直到莱顿的舌吻勾回了他四散的魂魄。混混沌沌的罗彻福特终于忍不住回应他，换着角度去舔吻他的口腔，他不太擅长这个，只能跟随莱顿的带领，模仿对方的技巧卷起他的舌头吸吮，又滑在他的上颌和齿缝。

麦克拉斯基还躺在莱顿后背舔他的耳垂和脖子，突然感觉他开始打颤，肠肉里面动得异常，不断挤压着自己的阴茎。  
“嗯——”莱顿的身体突然顿了一下，发出一句闷哼。  
麦克拉斯基伸手一摸才发现是射出来了，讶异地问：“这么快？”  
莱顿的前面射得很高，甚至沾到了罗彻福特下巴的胡渣上，衣领和胸前也挂上了大片精液，好在他的衣服已经是湿的，不用担心再湿一遍。

“这么厉害的吗！”迪金森在一旁几乎喊了出来。

莱顿哆嗦着继续与罗彻福特接吻。麦克拉斯基却忍无可忍地叫道：“别夹这么紧！我——”他皱着眉，死死抵住莱顿的屁股，被对方射精时不停收缩的肠道逼得也缴了械。

大概是高潮的时候又哭了，莱顿在罗彻福特的颈窝里蹭了蹭，再抬起脸来眼角还是红的。他无力地张了张嘴，没说出什么话，又烂泥一般瘫着，脱了力地将脸埋了回去。

“为什么他可以，我们怎么弄都不行？看不出来他还有这种本事。这样显得我很不行啊Best！”迪金森痛心疾首地抱怨。  
贝斯特弹掉食指和中指间已经燃了一大截的烟灰，拍了拍迪金森的肩膀，“HYBO的局长，不仅擅长解密，也很会作弊。”  
“嗯？”迪金森干脆坐在了房间另外一头的沙发上，盘着腿休息。  
贝斯特走到他旁边坐下来，将烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，掏出烟盒又递给迪金森一只。两个人凑在一块点上了烟。贝斯特叼着烟卷，扬了扬头，也嗯了一声，示意迪金森去看床上。

罗彻福特也崩不住了，莱顿的滋味太过曼妙，他的怀里拥满了这幅怒放的肉体、以及远胜在肉体之上的淫靡气息，整个人已在欲海中晕头转向。他继续去找情报官的唇，吻他的光洁下巴和性感的脖子。他的吻带着胆战心惊神魂颠倒的渴求与崇拜。而莱顿少校早已经失了神，后穴暂时无法闭拢，淫液持续从身后洇出来，他带着高潮后更庞大的空虚感，手臂不满足地攀住了罗彻福特的后颈，轻轻地哼着回应对方。  
他们看起来缠绵极了，简直就像是一对恋人。

迪金森看得咽了一口口水：“他们是这种关系吗？”  
“据我所知，不是。”贝斯特摇摇头，笑说，“但，就像我说的，这完全属于作弊。”  
“你是说，少校喜欢他，是吗？”  
“这你得询问本人，Dickie。”贝斯特玩味地吸了一口烟，把气呼到迪金森肩头。  
麦克拉斯基也退到了他们身边，朝贝斯特也要了一根，参与进头等席位的观剧活动。“这太疯狂了。”他摇摇晃晃地总结道，疲倦地闭了一下眼皮。

莱顿解开了罗彻福特的裤子，在他脑袋旁不知耳语了什么，罗彻福特于是捞着他的屁股，使他顺着力道被抬起了腰身。然后就被重重的填满，顺着身体内部残留的浓厚的湿滑直接就捅进了里面。莱顿恍惚间向后仰脖，闭着眼睛就呻吟起来。硬挺的性器在他身体里跌跌撞撞地前进着，两具身体结合在一起，柔软的穴肉在一阵一阵的浪潮般的节奏里波动，挤压着里面那根，没有留下一丝空隙。  
莱顿紧紧抱住罗彻福特，手指扣在他湿透颤抖的背上，他全身都热得吓人仿佛整个夏威夷的夏季风都笼罩在身上。而罗彻福特的身体冰冷，莱顿感觉自己如同朝高纬度的冷海水流淌而去的洋流，他们最终在茫茫大海上相遇、交融。  
体内连接着的感觉非比寻常的强烈，就像是真正的融化。所有复杂的噪音都在感官里消退了，巨大的令人惊恐战栗的黑暗消失不见了，他们从充满了诡计的夜色深处迈步走入安静亮堂明月高悬的白夜。  
  
莱顿身前的性器又硬了起来，夹在两人之间，随着下身的动作在紧贴的小腹上摩擦。

情报官无意识地眨着睫毛，白炽灯的灯泡洒下来的光凝在他潮湿的面颊上，莹莹的汗水反光像是蝶翅的磷粉。他的眼皮底下四处是游荡的残像，有如炸裂的焰火、坠落的星辰和四散的蒲公英种子。他在跌落的边缘轻轻咬着对方的耳朵叫了一声：“Joe……”  
然后他换来了一次极深的顶弄，他尖叫出声，接着就是一股股温热的流动浇在内壁上。  
莱顿因为罗彻福特的高潮，刺激得自己也射了出来，比第一次少，稀稀拉拉地黏在两个人的身体上。而罗彻福特的射精几乎将他填满，一股一股地像是没完没了地射进他的直肠。含不下的精液从交合处缓缓溢了出去。

情报官没有睁开眼睛，他很想昏睡，就这么在这个被人遗忘的旅馆房间里睡到时间尽头。这个被酒精支配的夜晚过于漫长了。  
白天永远不要到来吧，他还没有想好怎么迎接它。

然后他感觉到了热切的吻，天鹅绒般的触感。  
他听见罗彻福特温和地说：“我们回去吧，Edwin。”

END


End file.
